V is For Virginal
by Zeke14
Summary: Things are beginning to change. Harry is taking on as Severus’s apprentice; while Draco comes to terms with his Veela heritage. Slash
1. Prologue

**Title: ** V is For Virginal

**Chapter Rating:** PG

_Prologue_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Halloween would bring more than just sweets and celebration for Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Draco Malfoy could feel his skin splitting, inch by agonizing inch, as bone shift and grew. Not even the howl of a Werewolf, out for blood, could match the cry that spilled from Draco's chapped lips. At this point, Draco had screamed himself hoarse but it was over. Now he could finally rest, in a mixture of feathers and crimson.

This Halloween, a Veela got its wings.


	2. Peculiar Night

**Chapter **1

**Chapter rating****:** PG

"One Peculiar Night"

* * *

He simply couldn't believe it.

"You're still a virgin?"

However; Draco Malfoy believed that there was a certain time and place for these particular conversations; and now was neither the time nor the place. A death glare was directed at his housemate Blaise Zabini.

"Do you honestly believe anyone here measures up to my standards? I have trouble picking out the right set of clothes let alone the right companion," Draco justified. Casually, he went back to examining his long manicured nails, hoping that if he deliberately ignored his housemate the little torture succession would end, but much to Draco's dismay, it lasted an hour, and for the life of him Draco couldn't phantom what had suddenly possessed Blaise in the first place.

"True…" Blaise returned, while his attention drifted back to their four page Potions essay.

The two had agreed on spending the remainder of their time in the dungeons since there was only a few fifth years lingering around the common room, so the place was much sedate than usual. Plus, all the newly born Veela and Blaise had to do was give the lot an intimidating glance and they would keep their lips sealed for the remainder of the year, beside it wouldn't do to have Draco's business leaking out through the local grapevine or _Witch Weekly_ for that matter.

"Have you discovered the identity of your _special_ friend yet?" Blaise pried while keeping a close eye on his parchment, which successfully shield the onset of a smirk.

Draco scoffed at the euphemism, "that is really none of _your _concern."

There was a drawn out pause between the pair, however Draco found the silence to be a welcome relief.

Smokey orbs had indulged themselves in dying embers of the common room fireplace. "Is something else bothering you Dray?" Blaise was looking attentively at the platinum blonde, his potions essay now forgotten.

Like flipping a switch Draco posture had changed his facial expression cold and calculating. "Why would there be?" His reply was crisp, and as to avoid any further inquiries Draco abruptly rose. "Well, I have my Prefect duties to attend to." He swiped imaginary dust off of his Slytherin robes before gliding out of the Slytherin common room. Blaise just sat there unperturbed by the sudden brush off; he shrugged his shoulders before going back to his essay.

Once he was far enough from the dungeons was when he truly realized just how tense he'd been that whole evening…

A week had already passed since his metamorphosis, which only seemed to burden him with a nimiety of emotions. He also noticed that he was becoming more erratic and impulsive in behaviour; it was hard gaining control over his basic instincts which told him that now was the time to hunt for his mate. And it did not help that each day those desires only seem to grow more demanding.

* * *

Harry James Potter was distracted. At least that's what Hermione Ganger got from it, as she asked her best friend for the third time that night to pass the apricot jam. She studied the raven-haired teen's profile. She was curious to what had caught her friend's emerald gaze. However, whenever she would try to follow his direct gaze he would quickly snapped his eyes back towards his meal.

He wasn't all that bad, Harry reasoned, once you get passed the hook nose, scaly skin, greasy hair and dragon breath. Somehow his potions professor Severus Snape had become the new object of his attention. And somehow Harry just couldn't take his eyes off of him.

"Oy, Harry are you even listening to me," Barked Ronald Weasley.

"What?"

"I asked could I have your plate since you're not eating it."

"Sure Ron."

"Oh," The redhead leaned in closely to his housemate ear so no one else could over hear. "Mate maybe you shouldn't be so obvious with your hard on for Snape."

"What!" The raven had to grip on to the edge of the table to keep his balance.

"You been staring at him like he's a piece of juicy stake, uh," Ron hadn't even tried to hide his disgust, while Harry eyes widen to the size of saucers. "This is just my opinion but you can do so much better."

"I don't have a thing for Snape," He whispered fiercely underneath his beneath.

"Then what is your problem because your action says otherwise."

"There' is something shivery in his hair, and it's been bugging me and now I just can't stop looking at him. I don't know why. Do you think he's wearing glamour of some sort?" He curled a hand over the side of his mouth when he answered the redhead's inquiry.

Similar to a child that had been told a dirty secret Ron eyes narrowed thoughtfully as he looked over to where the disgruntled man sat eating his oatmeal. Sure enough there was a small strand of silver in his hair that seems to glimmer hypnotizingly.

"Well he is getting old." The ginger said to no one particular.

"Who is?" This time Hermione over heard him.

Ron did not realize he spoke until the words left his mouth and Harry had elbowed him not too gently in his side.

"Snape."

"Oh, so that's who Harry was ogling. I wasn't that sure at first."

"I wasn't ogling him!"

"I don't believe you." she stated simply.

"It's true there's something in his hair." And then the threesome all locked gaze on the potion professor.

This time Snape peered up from his meal to glare at the three lions, in thus made them all look away. The Head of Slytherin house appeared uneasy underneath the indiscreet scrutiny. Subconsciously, Snape cocked his head to side and the silvery strand that had become the object of the trio's attention, decided at that moment to travel in the wish of air that Snape had created in his actions. Clearly, it was not his own. So whose was it?


	3. Emendatam Formam

**Chapter **2

**Chapter Rating: **PG

"Emendatam Formam"

* * *

The Boy who Lived had awoke with a sudden lurched it had happened again. He reached an arm out to feel for his round bifocal not that it mattered the Gryffindor dormitory was pitch-black anyhow.

A terrible feeling of lost had engulfed the one in question.

The only thing to keep him company was that of soft even breaths coming from his fellow lions sleeping nearby.

Still Harry Potter could not sleep.

The memories from earlier were still ever present in his mind.

Why was he so distracted? The Teen gently rested the back of his tussled hair on his open palms.

The only guardian he knew was gone now.

His ghost belonged to the Veil now.

The raven rolled on his side his cheek resting on his inner arm, while his free-hand traced the design of his blanket. Maybe he was being foolish had he practiced more on his _Occlumency_ or even practiced anything for that matter.

Harry sighed.

This night he came to a decision, and without consulting the two member of his trio.

Tonight he was going to see the childhood enemy of his father Severus Snape.

* * *

The Head of Slytherin House could not sleep not only was the disgruntled man an insomniac, but he felt a headache occurring as he skimmed through his crop of students' paperwork.

"Imbeciles," he muttered out loud to himself as he vigorously ran his red inked quill through parchment after parchment, "wrong-"

The Potions Professor musing was abruptly interrupted by a sharp knock, "What in Salazar name," Snape had tighten the fibers of his robes as he approached the door to his bed chambers.

Swiftly, the Savant opened the door just as another course of knocks were about to go off.

"And what pray tell are you doing here at this ungodly hour," His cold onyx orbs softening every-so-slightly at the sight before.

"You're pleasant as ever Sev," was the sarcastic reply of his only Godson.

"What do I owe the pleasure," The older Slytherin shot back, while the flaxen-haired teen did not wait for an invitation and had rudely brushed by his Godfather and through the threshold. "I need to discuss something important with you."

Snape gave paused at the doorway.

The Raven raised a brow to that, his facial features still cold as ice, but Draco knew better.

"Have a seat," he gestured towards the two comfy leather bound chairs that faced one another right in front of the fireplace.

Draco had did just that, and as the pair took a seat and the doors were firmly shut and locked was when the tension between them lax.

Severus examined his Godson's facial feature as the quiet slowly engulfed the both of them.

He was startled by the radiance of the boy's eyes; while Draco sat there peacefully in the chair the blonde had been watching the fireplace not realizing that his Godfather was discreetly watching him.

Snape had noticed that the blonde's normally mercury orbs had took on a deep crystal blue-like hue that glowed in the dim lit room.

Subconsciously, he frowned.

The silence broke as soft lips parted and the Pureblood spoke "I'm a Veela," Draco's jawline had clenched after that statement while intense crystal-like pools never budged from the fireplace.

Severus sat up in his seat a little, "Since when?"

"Halloween," He looked back at Snape but this time there was a slight flaw in the teen's mask.

"You know a lot of parents will protest if they found out that there was a Veela attending Hogwarts, only for the sheer fact that Veelas' are unpredictable." He divulged.

"I know that, however what I did not know was my family's lineage," He signed.

Once again the two Slytherin sat there in silence.

Snape crossed his legs at the knee, while resting his entwined hands in his lap. He would wait patiently until his Godson came out and told him what he wanted, though he already had a clue as to what it was.

* * *

Harry had used a basic _Lumos _spell to light the Gryffindor's chamber there were a few groans and grunts from the sudden light but his housemates still remained sleep.

Quickly, he dug through his truck for his invisibility cloak before throwing it over his head and creeping out. What he had failed to get was the Marauder's map or else he would have realized Professor Snape had a visitor.

The Halls of Hogwarts were quite eerie at night the teen looked up at the hundreds of portraits that cluttered the walls they were sleeping some protesting at the light illuminating from the tip of his wand.

Harry made up his mind when he reached the dark dankly dungeons, no wonder Slytherins are so secretive. He paused when he reached the Professors chamber doors.

The raven-haired teen exhaled, here goes nothing. He hiked his hand up to the hard timber doors and quickly knocked.

Both Slytherins young and old head jerked over to the bedroom door. Subconsciously, Draco rose from his seat, but was swiftly ushered to sit back down by his Godfather.

"Who's there?" The greasy-haired man bellow but there was no answer.

The Potions Professor got up from his seat and stormed over to the door as the course of knocks continued; He pried the door open fully ready to chew out any Slytherin from his House but was taken aback by the sight.

Standing there was none other than the last Gryffindor he would ever want to see.

"Mister Potter?"

"I need you to train me in _Occlumency _or anything that could help me in defeating Tom Riddle," He was standing there clutching his invisibility cloak in one hand while his jade orbs narrowed.

"I guess we could spear the pleasantries and cut straight to the chase," Snape replied sarcastically.

Harry placed a hand behind his head to rub at his tussled hair coyly.

"Well I-" The Gryffindor paused. His emerald green pools seemed to look passed Severus Snape and at the alabaster skinned silver haired blonde. Jade colored hues locked with ashen depths that suddenly widened in awe at their unintentional exchange.

The blonde had ascended from his seat so quickly it had even grabbed Snape's attention. The flames from the fireplace behind him had made it appear as if his flaxen locks and eyes were glowing.

Harry was about to take a step closer but was immediately declined entry.

Severus caught the transfer between the two teens and he hastily ushered Harry from beneath the threshold and fully into the corridor.

"We will talk about it in the morning mister Potter. Oh and also ten points from Gryffindor for being out passed curfew." He spoke rather quickly before slamming the door in the raven-haired boys face.

Harry blinked for a moment as it came to him what had just happened. It felt as if he caught a sudden case of vertigo. He stumbled back until his back connected with the cool surface of a stone wall.

Those wide ashen colored eyes would forever be etched in his mind now. Harry established that sleep was in store and quickly made his way back to the Gryffindor Tower for fear that he might have been losing his mind.

Draco had rested his elbows on his knees while his chin was cradled in his palms. Snape just stood there he surveyed the calculating expression on the blonde's face.

The Head of Slytherin House grumbled.

"I'll speak to Albus first thing in the morning, so go get some rest Dragon," the Potions professor reinsured_.__ I'm getting too old for this._

"But Sev he's-"

"I already know Dragon now go to bed," that wasn't a request.

The blonde rose from his seat while adjusting his robes.

His Godfather wanted him to sleep but they both knew that would be almost impossible now.

However, the blonde did as he was told and left his Head of House chambers. His mind was reeling with uncertainly.

* * *

Once again Harry couldn't sleep he had spent the majority of that night tossing and turning, beneath is sheets, right after returning to the tower.

"Ugh," He gave up and threw the sheets off of himself. The ink-haired teen stared up at the ceiling of his vanity set.

But in the darkness only one thing stood out and that were those bright metallic orbs. What was going on, he wondered.

Before Harry knew it he had dozed off…

"Oy, Harry wake up mate you're going to be late," there was a loud bellow that Harry could hear it but he refused to acknowledge it. His only reply was a low grunt.

"Come on Harry you already slept well passed breakfast and now you're going to miss Professor McGonagall's class,"

"No…" Was all the Boy Who Lived could muster.

The Raven sigh a sign of relief when the talking ceased but that quickly turned into a groan of protest when the blankets were ripped from atop his body.

"Sorry mate but you left me no choice," Ronald Weasley had then removed his wand from his robe and quickly cast an _Aguamenti _on his best friend.

"Ah!" The raven-haired teen quickly jerked awake from the water that soaked his bed and body.

"Okay I'm up I'm up," Harry wiped the water that poured down his face he held both palms at the blur that hovered over the edge of his bed.

"That's more like it now c'mon."

He groggily put his glasses on and climbed from his bed just as he did so a tall slender form entered the room.

Subconsciously, both boys covered themselves even though Ron was already in his Gryffindor robes.

The slender diligent form was none-other-than the boy's Head of House Professor McGonagall.

"Professor is everything alright?" Harry asked while wrapping a sheet around his bare shoulders.

His brows knit what could have possibly happened.

"I need you to come with me Mister Potter. The Head Master is expecting you," The Witch conveyed. She gave him the once over, "And do clean yourself up Mister Potter you're all sweaty." With that she swiftly turned on her heels and departed.

"Blimey," Ron had looked back at his Housemate curiously, "You think this has something to do with…" He lowered his voice to barely above a whisper, "You-Know-Who."

"Most likely," Agreed Harry.

"Well what are you waiting for you better hurry up and get dressed than," demanded Ron.

Harry nodded and threw his sheet from his shoulders before digging though his things for his robes.

* * *

Upon reaching the Head Master's office there were three figures two of them were standing minus the Head master himself who was sitting. Harry James Potter had knocked before entering even though the door was already opened.

"Ah Harry my boy do have a sit or stand if you like, lemon drop," Albus seemed unaffected by the audience around him as he gestured for the youth to come closer.

However, Harry hesitated by the doorway not sure what to do. He declined Dumbledore's offer of stale lemon drops.

All six set of eyes were locked on him only one of those sets was glaring.

"It's quite alright Harry," the Head Master reinsured.

The raven calmly took a seat next to the head master's desk so that he and the older wizard were facing one another. They all watched him but no one spoke.

By now Harry could feel the agitation coursing through his body and subconsciously his fist clenched.

"What did you call me here for Professor?" He urged through clenched teeth.

"We have something important to discuss with you," The older wizard that Harry had come to know seemed unfazed by his aggression.

Snape had taken a step fully ready to hex the cheeky little brat to oblivion, but was quickly stopped by McGonagall's she had place her long spidery hand on his shoulder.

"Is this about You-Know-Who?" Obsidian brows knit at the older wizard.

Dumbledore had blinked a few times at the youth.

"Merlin's bread no," He chuckled softly at that, "Let me rephrase that."

This time Albus was focusing on the youth from the top of his bifocals.

"There is a student here at Hogwarts that I'm afraid only you can help." He stated.

"Who," This time Harry could not hide the curiosity that was bubbling.

"Professor Snape will explain."

Like on cue the greasy haired Potions professor stepped beside Dumbledore his facial expression looked as if it was craved from stone.

"Mister Potter you are aware of the being formally known as Veela."

Of course he knew of them it was from the Tri Wizard Tournament.

"Yes," He replied. What is he getting at?

"Well, you see it has just come to my knowledge that a student here at Hogwarts is one..." The raven haired wizard paused. His sour expression never faltering as they stared one another down.

Okay why is he stalling?

The hooked nose Potions Professor cleared his throat before continuing, "I'm also sure you know what with a friend like Miss Ganger that Veelas' also have selected mates." The man struggled to find the right words which were highly unlike him.

Wait a minute is he hinting at what I think he's hinting at? The teen mind yelped as it all started to don on him.

"You got to be joking," The inky-haired teen moaned while placing his forehead in his palms.

"I'm quite serious mister Potter," Snape had looked almost applaud by the boy's reaction.

_So I'm to be paired off with someone I don't even know, for all I know this individual could be a total twat._

"You'll be fine Harry from what I know Veelas' are quite loyal to their mates," Albus reinsured.

Harry just groaned some more.

Both the Gryffindor and Slytherin head of houses exchange a glance from the teen's reaction.

After a moment of collecting himself Harry had lifted his head and asked the question that plagued his mind about this awful news.

"Who," surprisingly his voice came out calmer than he thought

The more seasoned conjurers all cast one another a look.

The inky-haired teen's anger return, "I have a right to know. You at least owe me that!" He slammed a fist on top of the head master's desk, but deep down he had an ideal of who it might be.

"Draco Malfoy." Dumbledore stated calmly. The room went quiet and the three adults waited for a reaction of some sorts. It was all up to Harry now.

"So you all expect me to be okay with this even though Malfoy was the one who took it upon himself to make my stay here at Hogwarts a living Hell," His voice was low but still held some bite to it. He hadn't realized that his hand was gripping onto the edge of the headmaster's desk until said desk started to groan in protest.

Snape by then had snorted before rolling his eyes in exasperation at that statement.

The blue eyed Headmaster just smiled softly for he knew of their rivalry since day one.

"Well my boy it is up to you though I advise you to at least think it over. I was not lying when I said only you can help him."

He nodded before sprouting to his feet, but before he was to leave Snape had stopped him.

"Mister Potter while you weigh over your options here's some light reading," He was handed two books one large and the other quite small. The larger book was about strengthening his mind with the power of Occlumency and the smaller book was on The Myths and Truths about Veela.

He glanced at Severus Snape gratefully prior to leaving.

Draco Malfoy thought it would be impossible to sleep but that's exactly what he was doing, courtesy of Dumbledore. He had his own much larger and much more private sleeping quarters. So there he rested in the center of the mattress and with his body curled in a ball. His knees were touching the crown of his forehead while his arms remained nestled against his chest.

He dreamed of many things his families Manor, his love of chocolate, and even Potter.

He hadn't even had time to dress in his pajamas. The Blonde was just too tired to, which was why he laid there still clad in his Slytherin robes and extravagant footwear.

Half of the blonde had remained woke while the other half rested in oblivious bliss to the metamorphosis that was taking place on the outside.

Silver-blonde hair lay fanned out on the silk bedding as it started to grow at an alarming rate.

While that took place the dreams he were having started to get more vivid as it seemed to focus more on one individual.

Draco was in such a deep state that he had not heard the figure that slowly entered his room. The figure had paused at the edge of his bed, and hesitantly, said slender being had moved to the side of his bed.

The Veela could feel slender digits combing through his long flaxen locks which had done nothing but only successfully rouse him for his slumber.

Suddenly, Draco's eyes snapped opened and he sprung from his spot in the center of the bed.

"What do you think you are doing?" He hissed.

Pansy Parkinson took a step back, "I was worried about you."

She couldn't believe her eyes.

Draco gave paused his mist of anger.

"Have you seen yourself," She breathed and he pushed passed her and into the loo. She waited outside, for what she did not know.

"Noooo!"

Pansy flinched at the loud cry.

Quickly, the brunette had rushed into the loo after him. The pug-faced girl had seen him leaning over the bathroom sink his hair pouring over his shoulders like a silver and gold stream.

Even his facial feature had a much softer appearance, no long was his jawline so angular nor was his nose as bulbous it looked almost pixie like, yet that had not been what had set him off.

It was the part where he saw his fourteen year old self staring back at him that had been his boiling point. So without warning he slammed the side of his fist into the mirror shattering it.

Draco had fell to the ground both legs curled up while he rested his arms on top of his knees Pansy had joined him on the floor. She used her lower legs for support.

"It could be worst," the brunette offered.

Draco snorted at that how it could not be worst?

"You could have looked like a girl," she jested.

The pug faced girl hadn't expected the reaction she got from her joke it could have went both ways depending on Draco's mood however he laughed, it wasn't condescending either.

The Slytherin Prince that seemed etched from stone genuinely laughed.

"True at least I have my manhood," He stated sarcastically.

"You actually are quite beautiful darling with a face like that you'll have many admirers," She dragged a long acrylic nail down his cheek.

He rolled his eyes before grabbing her wrist, "don't." He ordered before releasing her extremity.

The tender moment between the both them was gone now.

As Harry left Dumbledore office he did not feel right he looked down at his two books.

His curiosity peaked.

He opened the smaller book that rested on top on the larger book. Said book had fell open comfortable on its center and curiously Harry read the first sentence.

_**A Veela's love is love in its purest form.**_


	4. Of Dreams and all that Jazz

**Chapte**r 3

**Chapter rating**: PG13

"Of Dreams and all that Jazz"

* * *

_**A/N**: A huge thank you to all the people who took the time out to Followed, Reviewed, and Favorited my story. Your support is greatly appreciated!_

_So keep up the support it is very inspiring._

* * *

Harry James Potter had barreled down the Halls of Hogwarts like a massive Troll was hot on his heels.

He needed to find Ron and Hermione to tell them what had happened.

This time he needed to seek their advice desperately.

"Harry," A loud cry had echoed from behind him.

The inky haired Gryffindor turned to glance at the owner of that voice who lied just over his shoulder. He had noticed a flushed faced Ginny running towards his rear. She was waving an arm side to side to attract his attention.

"Gin is everything alright," He said once she was close enough in proximity.

The crimson haired Weaslette smiled coyly at him before nodding. "What have you so freaked," She inquired but this time her eyes were downcast.

The older Gryffindor suddenly cough he did not want the encounter between them to be awkward but it seemed like it was heading in that exact direction.

"I was hoping to find Hermione or Ron even," He divulged.

However, by now Ginny was drawing in closer she reached out a hand to fix his disarray attire.

"You're robes are all tousle," She said this with a half-smile a slight pink tint coloring her cheeks.

"I think Hermione is in the library studying for the NEWTS. So is it true Professor McGonagall canceled Transfiguration class?" The redhead batted her large indigos at him softly.

"I believe so," He replied as he felt the air around them growing thick with tension.

There was a long pause between both lions that seemed to go on for an eon and then, "Um, I'll talk to you later Gin," He put sincerely before leaving the bewildered redhead.

_Sorry Gin but I have to figure this all out first._

* * *

Hermione Ganger was repulse.

She watched as her study partner Ronald Weasley indiscreetly dug deeply into his right ear with his pinky.

The redhead tried to hide the offensive act behind a piece of parchment but had failed miserably.

Hermione would have opened her mouth to scold him about it; however she didn't get the opportunity.

"'Mione I'm bored," The redhead whined and at the same time he slouched over the round wooden table resting between them.

"Well, you can leave Ron. There's the door," The frizzy-haired brunette did not attempt to hide her agitation.

What was she thinking! Ron had to have been the worst study partner in history.

"Ron! Hermione! I have something to tell you," The raven was promptly silenced by a few Ravenclaws sitting nearby.

"What is it Harry?" Ron was the first to respond his interest fully peaked. He figured it had something to do with Harry going to see Dumbledore.

The youth slid next to his mate Ron at the mahogany bench.

Both Ron and Hermione observed the third member intently as he conveyed what exactly went down in the Headmaster's office.

Hermione leaned forward in her seat, just as a thoughtful expression displayed on her feminine facial features.

"How do you feel about all this Harry," Her auburn pools soften at her childhood friend.

She could only image all the extra responsibility that had been dropped on her friend's shoulder right about now.

"I don't know," He stated honestly as he made direct eye contact with her.

"Dumbledore told me to think about it before I make my final decision," He sighed dejectedly and slowly started to trace a long crack in the surface of the wooden table. Ron chose that moment to slam his fist down earning a few shushes from the same Ravenclaws nearby.

"You have every right to say no Harry. You don't have to go along with it mate. I'll be damn to just stand by and see my you paired off with that little ferret," He practically shrilled, while his cobalt orbs were ablaze.

"You're not going to stand for it are ya Harry?" Ron look to Harry to concur with his words, but instead what he got was silence.

"Uh mate you alright?"

Harry peered up from the table his facial expression incomprehensible.

"I really can't say," His responds was followed with a nonchalant shrug.

"You what-"

"Shut It Ron," Hermione warned. She saw Harry give her a grateful glance.

The clever witch knew Harry would just want to set this whole ordeal aside for later. As if on cue Harry had perked up and removed a small leather bound book from his bag.

"Here," He had handed her a small looking manual, knowing she could help him on the matter if she had more knowledge of what they were actually dealing with.

* * *

It felt like an eternity when only a few weeks had slipped by

Draco felt anxious about his return back to the commonwealth as they would say.

Dumbledore had given the silver haired blonde a recreational period since his novelty. And during that time he tried everything to cover up his new appearance. However; being a Veela he had rejected any glamours or potion to cover up his new debut.

Draco exhaled there was nothing he could do about it now. _Let the scandal began_ He could only imagine the meddling that was going to go down.

"You been staring at yourself in that mirror for a jiff," Came the amuse tone of Blaise Zabini.

He had joined Draco in his new sleeping quarters to keep him company.

"Tell me Blaise which one is more the fool the one looking in the mirror or the one who is watching the whole ordeal," The Veela countered, his reflection had peered up at his hazel eyed friend.

Blaise just shrugged with a side smirk.

"Well, you better hurry before we wind up late to Professor Snape's class," He alerted.

This time the younger looking Slytherin combed a hand through his woven locks, "Go on without me. I'll be there soon enough."

Zabini just smiled and rose from his spot on the comfy bed.

The bronze skinned teen paused at the threshold, "We will finish what we started," He stated and with that the Slytherin was gone.

Draco lips pressed he knew it was a matter of time that Blaise would push the issue of his mate.

He could only dodge the conversation for so long.

* * *

Potions class felt more like a conspiracy than an actual class for young Harry Potter.

He was partnered up with Neville Longbottom the one student in class who was surprisingly way worse than he was.

They were leaning over their Potions book trying to figure out the next step to no avail, it also didn't help that Professor Snape's penmanship was hard to distinguish where which word end and another began, on the blackboard.

"I think we're supposed to add the root in next," his own words didn't even sound convincing enough.

Doubtfully, they plopped the diced up bits into their smoky cauldron.

Harry had placed the stirring utensil into the cauldron fully aware to start mixing the contents together in a counter clockwise direction.

That was until the door to the Potions room creaked opened.

Harry never understood the saying of one's heart skipping a beat that was until now.

As soon as his jade green orbs focus on that lean figure that stepped through the threshold he felt exactly like his heart had did just that.

Unfazed by it all, Snape glanced up from his reading at the student who dared to enter his classroom this late.

"Nice to see you join us Mister Malfoy. We will be having a discussion after class about attendance," The man's tone was grim.

The Blonde's lips pressed but he gave a sharp nod in agreement.

So this individual _was_ Malfoy in the flesh!

It literally been weeks since he had last laid eyes on the blond it also been weeks since he talked to Dumbledore.

Harry found himself unable to break his gaze. Malfoy looked different from the last time he seem him.

The Slytherin seemed more approachable.

Harry found himself at a loss for words,_ what in the bloody hell?_

The room broke into whispers as Slytherins and Gryffindors alike gossiped amongst themselves at the Slytherin ice prince who appeared to be less jagged even behind his nonchalant mask.

At that particular moment the only thing the class had to admire was Malfoy's profile.

Snape had slammed the book he was reading down, causing the class to go still.

"Please have a seat mister Malfoy you may join any group you so choose," the disgruntled Head of House dismissed his Godson with a flick of his hand.

Draco had nodded and turned to walk up the aisle.

Abruptly Harry had found himself ceasing any actions.

He watched as the Slytherin that resembled that of a fourth year glided down the aisle his silvery blonde locks seeming to flow to its own accord as those smoldering pools had look directly passed Harry.

Somehow that made him twinge with envy.

As Harry started to watch his hands had unintentionally begun to shake as the room around him started reeling. Gradually his pulse had been rising as his temples began to throbbed with the extra blood flow, somehow Harry could not deny the uncomfortable pressure inside his lower half that had grew too overwhelming to ignore. The teen felt like he was about to blow like a tea kettle at any moment.

Though Draco's pace seemed causal his expression gave off a perturb look as he strolled by.

Somewhere in Harry conscious mind he could hear Neville calling his name, but he found himself unable to pay it any heed, as the blonde went to take a seat next to his mates Blaise Zabini and Vincent Crabbe.

The raven's mind had started to wander with this the noises of his partner fading way back in the thick of his subconscious.

He fantasized a whole different outcome what if the blonde had not passed his desk and had instead joined him and Neville, as a matter of fact he pictured the Slytherin climbing on top of said desk and tossing all their belonging, from their book bags to the foamy cauldron all of it hitting the stone floor below.

He could anticipate those plush lips pressing against his own in a deep passionate kiss whilst lithe legs were placed on each side of him trapping him between them and long gold and silver strains spilling on the both of them like a river.

Harry imagined the feel of his built as he trailed his hands underneath black and green Slytherin robes and over smooth flesh. Hastily he would pull the Veela deeper into a kiss as those legs pressed against his sides. Harry would then rise from his own seat and lie the Veela on the table top with his body pressed against the blonde's as they ground into one another-

"Harry!"

The brunette was snapped from his vivid dream by a loud cry. Neville and the rest of the class looked on in shock at the overflowing cauldron that had suds spilling all on the stone floor; whatever it was he was just feeling had quickly evaporated.

The boy wonder was so distracted that he hadn't realized he was stirring the contents of the potion in the wrong direction.

"Detention mister Potter for recklessness and also five points from Gryffindor," The Professor looked positively livid. The brunette couldn't recall every seeing his Professor this furious since that time he invaded the man's memory.

He looked around the room only to see everybody else potions that was correct in color and consistency

He couldn't help but wonder why this was happening to him. He had never in his young life felt a daydream so intense in his life. Although the daydream was out of the ordinary he knew once a man experience thirst he will become thirsty.


End file.
